06 Września 2013
TVP 1 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - w tym: Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Serialowa Jedynka - Komisarz Alex - odc. 5 - Pod ulicami Łodzi - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Natura w Jedynce - Wielki Rów Afrykański cz. 3. (Great Rift) - txt. str. 777 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Świat się kręci - /4/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Natura w Jedynce - Sekrety Lamparta (Invisible Leopard) - txt. str. 777 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Jedna Scena - Seksmisja; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2677; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Air Show 2013; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Opole 2013 - SuperPremiery; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Klan - odc. 2459 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2678; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 34. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2013 - Kabaretowa noc pod gwiazdami; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /5/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 IV Festiwal Biegowy Forum Ekonomicznego - Kronika; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:07 Droga do Rio - Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Piąty Stadion LIVE - odc. 32; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 20:25 Piłka nożna - eliminacje MŚ 2014: Polska - Czarnogóra ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:40 Piłka nożna - eliminacje MŚ 2014: Polska - Czarnogóra ( 1 poł. ) - AD; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:50 Piąty Stadion LIVE - odc. 33; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:05 Ostatni dom po lewej (Last House on the Left) 108'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Dennis Iliadis; wyk.:Garret Dillahunt, Sara Paxton, Spencer Treat Clark, Joshua Cox; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:05 Świat się kręci - /5/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Frost/Nixon (Frost/Nixon) 116'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Ron Howard; wyk.:Michael Sheen, Frank Langella, Sam Rockwell, Kevin Bacon; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 48/48; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Lokatorzy - odc. 12/224 Pułapka na muchy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 331; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 8.50 i Pogoda: 9.25, 9.55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 959 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 128 - Pierwsza miłość; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Banda pawianów - odc. 1/8 - Na ryby (Baboon Bandits - ep. 1/8 - Whale of a time) 24'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:brak brak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Kastom - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - Urodzinowy strzał w dychę (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Pojedynek nie na żarty (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 49 "Jesienny blues" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 16:20 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 1/12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Beya-Zaborski, Emilian Kamiński, Jan Wieczorkowski, Agata Kryska, Wojciech Solarz, Irina Łaczina, Mieczysław Fiodorow, Małgorzata Sadowska, Alicja Bach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Historia świata w/g Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 5/76; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 959 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Boscy w sieci - odc. 1 "Orange Warsaw Festiwal "; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 960 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 105 "Wakacje w Gdyni" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 106 "Nareszcie sami" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (13); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:05 Tylko dla dorosłych - (13); program satyryczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16, Na żywo 23:25 Piąty Stadion - odc 74, Czarnogórcy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XI, odc. 1/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XI, ep. 1101) - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2010); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Straszny film (Scary Movie) 84'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Keenen Ivory Wayans; wyk.:Shawn Wayans, Marlon Wayans, Anna Faris; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Pitbull - odc. 27/31; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XI, odc. 1/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XI, ep. 1101); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2010); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 9:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 4 10:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 304 12:00 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 34 13:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 5 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1730 14:50 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 6 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 1162 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 559 Sezon: 11 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 442 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1731 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 300 20:05 Marley i ja 22:20 Pakt milczenia 0:25 Ostrzeżenia 2:15 Dziewczyny z fortuną Odcinek: 16 3:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1435 TVN 5:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2189 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1783 8:00 Dzień dobry TVN Odcinek: 1242 11:10 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 4 12:15 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 206 13:15 Szpital Odcinek: 80 14:15 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1054 15:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 207 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2190 17:00 Szpital Odcinek: 81 18:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 5 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3671 20:00 Sherlock Holmes 22:45 Paranormal Activity 0:25 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 8 1:25 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3671 1:40 Arkana magii Odcinek: 1036 3:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2190 3:55 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 77; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Przewodnik; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Bajki Pana Bałagana - O dziwnym Smaku i niezwykłym Smogu.; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 8.50 i Pogoda: 9.25, 9.55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Ex Libris - 136; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Polonia w Komie - (311); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 70; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 901 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Aleksander Fredro; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 51"Golono - strzyżono" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 52 "Kociaki domowe" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Komisarz Alex - odc. 1 - Pozdrowienia z Łodzi - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; reż.:Robert Wichrowski; wyk.:Jakub Wesołowski, Magdalena Walach, Ireneusz Czop, Daniel Olbrychski, Janusz Chabior, Katarzyna Figura, Marek Kalita, Waldemar Błaszczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Mój pierwszy dzień - odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Witold Świętnicki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 768* - Upokorzenia; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Budka Suflera - Największe przeboje; program montażowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 70; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Łamigłówka - Aleksander Fredro; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (311); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 XVII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów 2013 (3); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 901 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Ex Libris - 136; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:45 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Wizyta Agaty, odc. 32 (Woosh Comes To Stay); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 524 - Kołysanka; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (312); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Pożegnanie z Marią 86'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Filip Zylber; wyk.:Danuta Szaflarska, Daria Trafankowska, Cezary Pazura, Jan Frycz, Marek Bukowski, Agnieszka Wagner, Katarzyna Jamróz, Rafał Królikowski, Bożena Adamek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Piosenki Jonasza Kofty śpiewa Michał Bajor; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 70; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Aleksander Fredro; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Bajki Pana Bałagana - O dziwnym Smaku i niezwykłym Smogu.; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Wizyta Agaty, odc. 32 (Woosh Comes To Stay); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 524 - Kołysanka; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Polonia w Komie - (312); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 901; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Pożegnanie z Marią 86'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Filip Zylber; wyk.:Danuta Szaflarska, Daria Trafankowska, Cezary Pazura, Jan Frycz, Marek Bukowski, Agnieszka Wagner, Katarzyna Jamróz, Rafał Królikowski, Bożena Adamek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 31. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2010 /5/; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Zakończenie dnia